No Forge sin Fred
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: "George Weasley quería morir. Quería ver llegar la hora final ya, para poder finalmente reencontrarse con su hermano. Si se sentía desfallecer con cada segundo que pasaba como es que no moría ya." Angst. Obvia mención de la muerte de un personaje. Slash si o no segñun su propio gusto.


A.N.: En realidad hice esto hace un año pero por alguna razón nunca lo publiqué en .

Bueno, hice esto para que sea leído de dos maneras. Con o sin slash. Eso es lo lindo del arte, tiene tantas interpretaciones como quieran! XD Sin más que agregar, disfruten!

.

* * *

.

.

.

**No Forge sin Fred**

.

.

George fue al baño como todas las mañanas. Los ojos aún le ardían a pesar de haber conseguido dormir. A estas tempranas horas su mente seguía dormida y la realidad le parecía algo distante. Todavía esperaba encontrarse a su gemelo esperándolo, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, preguntándole: "¿Por qué tan serio?". Pero con cada paso su cerebro se despertaba más y más y la realidad se hacía más y más dura. Y al mismo tiempo se alejaba más y más de ella. Porque no podía ser cierto, no, no podía.

Entonces, su atormentado reflejo le devolvía la mirada. Aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de él. El pelo con las mismas luces, las mismas ondas. Ese reflejo casi perfecto de lo que había perdido. Pero cuando la ilusión se volvía casi tan real que era insoportable, esa gran diferencia saltaba a la luz. La oreja izquierda faltante. Por momentos, estaba agradecido de esa diferencia porque ver la imagen perfecta de su hermano sería demasiado. Y en otros, la odiaba, el permanente recordatorio de lo que ya nunca volvería a ver, si la tuviera de vuelta se la arrancaría.

A continuación, se enfocó en los ojos. Tan parecidos y a su vez tan distintos. Porque los de su hermano no tenían ese aire de tristeza, los de él siempre brillaban maquinando la próxima broma. Los de él no estaban rojos de llorar hasta quedarse dormido, los de él estaban siempre alegres. Estaban porque ahora su dueño había muerto. El fantasma de aquellos ojos vacíos lo atormentó una vez más.

Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar una vez más poseídos por los sollozos. Sus manos se aferraban con tal fuerza a los bordes del lavamanos que los nudillos quedaban blancos. Necesitaba que su hermano lo abrazara como cuando eran pequeños y se despertaban los dos porque uno había tenido una pesadilla. En aquellas noches, se pasaban a una cama y se abrazaban hasta que la oscuridad no parecía tan amenazante.

El recuerdo fue demasiado para George, llorar no era suficiente ya y dejó escapar un grito de entre sus labios mientras se le desgarraba el alma una vez más. Se dejó caer al piso sin preocuparse si alguien escuchaba su llanto.

Molly subió enseguida ante el ruido, y encontró a su hijo tirado en el piso, consumiéndose en su tristeza. Como si el dolor de perder un hijo no fuera suficiente, ahora estaba perdiendo otro. De un solo movimiento, se arrodilló a un costado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, mi vida, tranquilo. Mamá está acá. Tranquilo-dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

George se agarró con fuerza a la ropa de su madre, como si temiera que ella también se fuera. Las lágrimas caían raudas por sus mejillas, dejando un gusto salado por su paso.

-¡Es que lo extraño tanto, mamá!-dijo antes de que su voz se descompusiera en otro grito desgarrador.

Molly no pudo decir nada para consolarlo, el nudo en su garganta era muy fuerte. Porque… qué le dices a un hijo que acabó de perder a su pareja del alma. Simplemente nadie podía imaginar a uno sin el otro, eran dos personas que habían nacido para estar juntas, para vivir juntas. Y si la guerra y tanto mal no se hubiera metido en el medio, para morir juntas. Pero no fue así, y los hermanos fueron arrancados salvajemente el uno del otro.

George no podía dejar de culparse a sí mismo. Debió haber sido él, debió de haber estado allí para interponerse, para salvarlo. Debió haber estado allí. De haber estado nada de esto hubiera pasado. Porque juntos eran imparables. Pero ahora jamás volverían a estar juntos, nunca más el dúo dinámico. George no solo había perdido a su hermano, su gemelo, su mejor amigo, su compañero en crimen, su pareja de la vida, sino que había perdido también a su mitad. Eran dos mitades de una única unidad y ahora quedaba solo una, desgarrada y destrozada.

Las lágrimas se secaron, los sollozos comenzaron a perder voz. Luego de un rato, George solo se quedó abrazando a su madre, recibiendo consuelo en el amor maternal. Molly lo llevó a la cama, lo arropó y se marchó para ir a buscarle comida.

Alguien que no conociera la profundidad de la relación entre los dos gemelos creería que luego de tanto llorar George se sentiría mejor. Pero se equivocaría y por mucho, al contrario, el gemelo se encontraba peor. Ahora estaba vacío, sin nada dentro de él, ni siquiera la agobiante pena. Soledad, nadie con quien compartir las penas ni las risas. Solo.

Molly tuvo que contener un sollozo, cuando llegó con la bandeja de la comida. Su hijo tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, los ojos muertos, la oreja cercenada no se veía, haciéndolo parecer al cadáver de su hermano.

-George, querido, te traje el desayuno-dijo con cuidado de que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Gracias, mamá-había un intento de alegría en esa voz, queriendo no preocupar a su madre, pero no lo había conseguido. La muerte lo perseguía aún en el sonido que salía de sus labios.

Molly esperó a ver que comenzaba a comer antes de irse, sabía que su hijo sólo comía para complacerla. El joven ya no tenía más ganas de vivir.

George comió cuanto pudo, no quería traer más sufrimiento del necesario. Comió hasta que la comida se volvió un bulto intragable en su garganta. Es que valía la pena seguir comiendo cuando ya no tenía un hermano con quien hacer bromas de comida. Ya nada valía la pena, ni siquiera seguir respirando. Ahora cada vez que inhalaba era un cuchillo clavándose en sus pulmones, aire que su hermano ya nunca respiraría.

Con dolor, recordó la última vez que lo vio. Cuando lo miró a los ojos y una parte de él había sabido que esa era la despedida. Si lo hubiera sabido mejor, si hubiera podido despedirse. Quería haberle dicho un adiós, dicho una última vez que lo amaba, abrazarlo, sentirlo entre sus brazos una vez más. Pero eran muchos hubieras y no servían de nada.

Sabía que su hermano hubiera querido que fuera feliz, que aprendiera a ser feliz solo. Pero no era posible. Él nunca había sido el fuerte de los dos, quizás si los roles se hubieran invertido el otro hubiera podido sobrellevar mejor la situación. Pero no había sido así. Era George Weasley quien había sobrevivido, y él no podía sobrevivir sin su hermano. Era como si se le pidiera a alguien vivir sin comer, sin respirar. Imposible.

George Weasley quería morir. Quería ver llegar la hora final ya, para poder finalmente reencontrarse con su hermano. Si se sentía desfallecer con cada segundo que pasaba como es que no moría ya.

-¡Fred, por favor, ven a buscarme! ¡Llévame contigo!

Pero su hermano no podía oírlo, estaba lejos, más allá de su alcance.

-¡Fred…!-lloró una vez más al ver que su gemelo no aparecía ante su llamado.

Porque sin Fred no podía tomar prestada la F para ser Forge. Porque sin Fred ya no era un gemelo. Porque sin Fred nada estaba bien.

.

.

.

* * *

.

A.N.:Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que hayan notado las dos cosas que hice a propósito. Uno, que decidí no mencionar a Fred hasta el final. Sirve para la negación y su duelo. Segundo, el final. Espero que todos hayan podido ver la comparación con otro final. :) Espero que les haya gustado!

.

~Firenze


End file.
